Burning Thunder
by NoLemonsHere
Summary: Kassem Dragneel is a strange case.Due to an incident involving Laxus Dreyar at the time of his birth, he has access to Lightning Dragon Slayer magic, along with the Fire Dragon Slayer magic taught to him by his father. Now, he and his friends form the new wizarding team, the Wrecker Fairies. Follow Kassem and his teammates on the new adventures of Fairy Tail's newest generation.
1. Prologue: part 1

**NLH: Hey eveyone! This is my first story on FFNet. Constructive criticism is accepted.**  
**I think we can already guess I don't own Fairy Tail.**  
**If I owned the show, What sort of a fanfiction writer would I be?**

It hurt. A lot. All over. That was the first thing Laxus noticed as he woke up. The second thing he noticed was that he was in a hospital room, with Fried, Bickslow, and Evergreen on chairs next to his bed. The third thing he noticed was the earsplitting screams from the floor above. The last thing for him to notice was the nurse standing off to the side.

"Hey, Nurse" he called out, attracting her attention. "Can I ask what all that racket is?". "There's a Mrs. Dragneel in the room above us, who's currently in labor." came her reply. "I'm here to give you some medicine, it should make the you drowsy enough that you'll be able to sleep, even with the pain you're likely in, and all the noise".

"Sounds awesome", Laxus said. But right as he was about to take the medicine, he hesitated, suddenly realising something the nurse had just said. "Hold on a second. Dragneel? Like, as in Lucy Dragneel?". "Um, yes, I think so" The nurse didn't quite understand why he was asking."Why, do you know her?" But Laxus wasn't listening. All of a sudden, pieces clicked together as he remembered.

"_That's right, she was supposed to have been due this week. Idiot! should have remembered! Then you wouldn't have gone on that mission and gotten hurt fighting those stupid dark wizards! Now you're lying here helpless, while your Guildmate's above you in pain_!" Laxus scolded himself. As the years had gone by, Laxus had finally warmed up to his guildmates. To this new, less coldhearted Laxus Dreyar, the idea of him lying there in bed, no matter why, while his Nakama was undergoing severe pain in order to welcome a new Guild Member into the world, was not allowed to happen while he had his living strength.

"Nurse, what exactly am I in here for?" "Oh, um, let me check..." she said, looking at the clipboard at the foot of his bed. After a minute, she looked up and said "It appears that you were hit with some dark magic spell. No serious damage, though. Thankfully, the spell was simply designed to disarm and immobilize. It targets the nerves, so that the victim can't make any big movements without being in significant pain. Why?". "Because" he said, starting to get up, "I need to know if there's anything stopping me from getting up there so I can see Lucy".

"_Oh yes there is"_,He thought, as the "significant pain" the nurse warned him about suddenly hit him, making him regret his the nurse would not have him moving any further. "Oh no you don't, you're not going any where until the spell wears off in a few days." and as she said it, she reached out to push him back onto the bed. Before she could, Laxus grabbed her shoulder and gave her a look lnot unlike the look a lion might give a mouse he caught crawling through its mane.

"I've been very patient until now, sweetheart, but don't cross me, or you'll see why they call me the Thunder God." He said in a zero-tolerance tone. "Now, let me make this plain and simple. That girl up there? The one that's in labor? She's in the guild called Fairy Tail. So am I. That means we're family. And families stick together, no matter what. Right now, someone in my family is in serious pain, a lot more than any I could possibly be in right now, as she's giving birth to another family member. I'm going to go see her, and as it happens, I know how to beat the pain I'm in so I can do just that."

As he finished saying this, he sent a small electric current directly at Fried, jolting him up. "What is it, Master Laxus?" he asked, now totally awake. "I need you to use your runes on me so I can go up and see Blondie.". Fried quickly grasped the situation at hand, and replied with "You mean that's her making all that noise?". "Yes, but that's not important right now, just use the runes already!" Laxus barked, adrenaline pumping fast from pain and impatience.

"All right, Master Laxus" Fried finally relented. Activating his runes he called out, "**Dark Erciture: Relief!**".As he named his spell, Purple insignia formed words in an unknown tongue across Laxus' chest before fading away. Immediately afterward, the Dragon Slayer felt much better as the immense pain all over him simply went away.

"Just remember, Master Laxus, this spell doesn't last any more than a few minutes" Fried warned. "Thanks, that's all I need. Now, you wake up Bickslow and Evergreen, then meet up with me in the waiting area for the delivery room" As Laxus said this, he activated his Lightning Body and promptly dissapeared into the wall, leaving behind Fried, who now had the rather daunting task of waking his teammates without suffering bodily impairment, as well as a very confused nurse, who the hospital had neglected to tell that the occupant of this particular room was in fact a wizard.

**A/N: Prologue part one is finished. I promise to put more in soon**


	2. Prologue, part 2

**Here's part 2 for the prologue. I hope I don't damage anybody's eyes with my severely poor writing. It's bad enough that I need glasses. :(**

To say Lucy was in pain would be an understatement. To say she wanted the pain was stupid. But she would have to allow it. She had told Natsu, when she first discovered she was pregnant, "I want this baby, and I will endure everything carrying it has to offer." If only she had known what that had meant nine months ago. At first, it wasn't so bad. She could deal with the nausea, thanks to Lyra's singing comforting her and easing it. Her chest pains were nothing new, it was only a little worse then, but nothing she couldn't handle.

Then, at two months, the cravings had set in. This was when Lucy started to realise that she might be in over her head, when she woke up at three in the morning wanting T-bone steaks with sorbet and whipped cream.

Then there was the hormones. She would be perfectly normal, sitting on the couch, but then she would see Natsu. Her immediate response to her husband entering the room would be to tackle him and say she missed him. Then, when he asked her what she meant by that, Lucy would snap, and become furious at him for being rude. Following this, she would become sad, and cry into his chest, sobbing that she was sorry and for him to let her make it up to him somehow. At this, she would get an evil smirk on her face, saying that she knew how to make it up to him, before grabbing his arm and dragging him into their bedroom, where they would likely stay for several hours.

After that, was the expanding, especially when she drifted to the 4-month mark. Now her chest was really killing her, and she had to sit down very slowly or else she would feel like her entire lower region was going to explode. The trips to the store to buy maternity underwear were _not_ fun at all, and she would often take to wearing Natsu's shirts instead of her own. She didn't get why he had so many shirts anyway, didn't he usually just wear that vest?

This was the sort of thing she had to bear for the last nine months. But now, all that seemed like child's play. Now, she was in labor, attempting to push from her stomach the same small human that had made her go through torture for the past nine months. Evidently, the baby had decided that he would give her one last bit of punishment before he went, because now Lucy was in worse pain than she had been in the entire duration of her pregnancy combined. And she could do nothing about it, except to push with all her might, and scream.

It was strange, she had heard from Bisca, when they were talking about being pregnant one day, that when she gave birth to Asuka, she was in so much pain that she couldn't make much above some strained pants and groans of discomfort. This was not what had happened with Lucy. The pain was horrific, yes, but rather than silencing her, it instead made her louder. She was releasing screams and shrieks of volumes and pitches she had no idea she was capable of making. She noticed many of the doctors had elected to put on earplugs. She would have blushed under different circumstances, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway, because her face was already deep scarlet.

After a little while, she noticed an excitement among the physicians before her. "We can see the head" a doctor explained to her. If he had known what was going on in Lucy's head at the sound of those words, he definitely would have said them much sooner. She was filled with relief. It would soon be over. She almost didn't notice the yellow lightning in the corner.

* * *

_**Yes, I know, you all hate me for that. But I promise, next one is last part of the epilogue. After that, we can move on to the actual story.**_


	3. Prologue, part 3

_**Nlh: Hi guys. Yo**_**_u__ cannot__ i_**_**magine how badly I wish I could have edited sooner, but I'm afraid that as far as this story is concerned, my muse has abandoned me these last few months. But now, I'm back, and you'd better believe I'll update again. **_

* * *

_Previously on Burning Thunder, Lucy was in labor, and Laxus was going up to see her, despite being in a bad state himself. And now, the conclusion_

To explain the exact details of the next little while in the delivery room would take up precious time. So instead, you'll be given the general overview of the chaos.

You see, Laxus had misjudged where he'd be standing when he rematerialized from his lightning. Instead of appearing in the corner of the room like he had planned, he instead went straight _through the bed_. Thankfully, Laxus was in full control of his magic. He was able to sense that he was passing through another person's body, and was able to change his magic's properties. He couldn't change direction because he was already materializing, but at least the person he was going through wouldn't get hurt.

However, there was something important that was missed by the Dragon Slayer, and that was exactly _who _he was going through. He had gone straight through Lucy. She was alright, Laxus' property changing did it's job perfectly. However, he hadn't gone only through Lucy. He had gone through the child being pushed from Lucy's womb. And as he did that, the soon-to-be neworn was changed.

Understand, this little boy was the son of two powerful wizards. That means that from the time he was conceived and during all his development inside his mother, there was magic all around him. But it wasn't his. It was his mother's, and to a lesser extent, his father's. His own magic wouldn't be able to develop until he had left Lucy's body, and was exposed to outside sources of Ether-nano, the flowing energy wizards turn into magic. So, it would stand to reason, the first magic he was exposed to at birth would leave some sort of effect upon him. That exact effect was even bigger than one might expect, becase of the nature of the magic he was exposed to.

Do remember, Laxus is a 2nd generation Dragon Slayer, meaning his powers come from a Dragon Slayer magic Lacrima being implanted in his body. It was still in there, and by now, it had ingrained with his body, become a part of him.

So when Laxus -in lightning form- passed through the child, the raw power of his Dragon Slayer magic did what it was designed to do. It was designed to be transferred into an otherwise incapable body and give it power. And that is just what happened. As the magic energy went through this infant's body, some of it pieced off, and collected in him, bonding with his body, just like the magic energy's source-the parent Lacrima residing in Laxus. This little baby boy had become a Dragon Slayer.

An important note; this had all happened inside Kassem's body. No one outside had any idea what was happening, not yet.

If you understand that, now it's time to go back to what was happening _outside_ of Lucy.

Laxus had fully formed, kneeling over Lucy. This was when the confusion set in.

The doctors all ran to either the end of the bed totend to the still-in-labor Lucy, or else to Laxus to get him down from the bed, which he was of course happy to do. It was a chaotic little while, but it did prove beneficial. These last couple pushes were still very hard. But now, Laxus was there. This was good, because, not knowing anything else to do, he asked Lucy if she needed to hold his hand, like he had seen them do in the movies. Lucy accepted. Lucy had a strong hand, it was good that Laxus was strong, because any lesser man wold likely have screamed in sheer pain. While Laxus didn't scream, he may or may not have made a few undignified squeaking noises, that were thankfully not heard, except by Lucy, she was definitely going to use that against him some time in the future.

And the, there was great excitement. He was out!

When Natsu came in, he was greeted with the sight of his wife holding a little bundle in her arms, and Laxus for some reason standing next to her, smiling at the bundle and cradling his swollen hand. As soon as Natsu was handed his son, he said one word: "Kassem". Lucy's eyes lit up, and Laxus nodded approvingly, simply saying "strong name".

Little Kassem was a beautiful baby. He had thin, wispy hair that was mostly pink, with a blonde V spreading out from a little widoow's peak. His skin had his father's slightly darker hue. Like both his parents, he had a somewhat thin mouth. His eyes were a mixture of onyx and brown. When Natsu brought his finger to his son's face, Kassem seized it and refused to let go. Even Laxus had to admit that the boy was cute.

Natsu and Lucy looked happier than they ever had before. They were parents! The very idea gave them such an overwhelming rush oof so many different emotions, they were surprised they hadn't fainted. Well, _somebody_ did faint. Or at least collapse. But it wasn't Natsu or Lucy. It was Laxus.

In all the commotion, Laxus had forgotten that the spell Fried had put on him to take the pain away wouldn't last. While he was walking out to give the new family some time alone, at the door, he suddenly doubled over, his face contorted with pain. As the doctors rushed to see what was wrong, Laxus went through an interesting phenomenon. When someone goes through a strenuous experience, such as the nerve-wracking pain Laxus was in, their senses may become heighened, letting them notice things they wouldn't have otherwise. With Dragon Slayers, whose senses are already very acute, their senses become near-perfect, and they can detect things that wouldn't be possible with simple senses. This is what happened with Laxus. He smelled something off. Something off on Kassem. Before, Kassem simply smelled like Lucy, even after being cleaned. But now, he detected another smell, far more subtle. The same kind of smell he smelt coming from Natsu and Gajeel when they fought using their magic, or on Wendy when she was treating a wound. Kassem smelled like dragon. And not just of dragon, dragon magic._ His_ dragon magic.

* * *

_**At long last, here we have it, the final chapter of the Origin of the Burning Thunder. Next chapter skips ahead about 17 years. You'll see Kassem at the same age his mom and dad were when they were introduced, as well as his teammates in the Wrecker Fairies, includinghis little sister, Stella Dragneel, and his Exceed companion, Joy. It's going to be a good chapter.**_


	4. Introduction of the Wrecker Fairies

_**NLH: Hi everybody! If I've had some time in between my posts, it's because my Poketalia story also needed an update. But now I'm back. And this story is finally out of the prologue, and onto the storyline! Just as promised, we flash forward 17 years in the future from where we last left off in the previous chapter.**_

**_And now, without further ado or delay, I present...BURNING THUNDER, CHAPTER #4!_**

* * *

Way off in the desert, there was an old, seemingly abandoned warehouse. But was it truly abandoned?

Inside, there were some people gathered. Not nice people either. Thugs, bandits, all sorts of lowlifes. All of them had a certain mark, tattooed somewhere on their skin, or else wore the emblem someplace on an article of clothing they wore. The mark resembled to purple snakes in an outward spiral. It was the mark of a dark wizard guild which had gained notoriety in those parts recently. They went by the name Draco Helix. They were working on a large schemeat that time. But what they didn't realize was that their plans were about to come to a screeching halt.

As the wizards of Draco Helix were conversing and planning amongst themselve, their secret headquarters were suddenly disrupted by a loud, eath-shaking _BOOOOMMMM_, which originated from an explosion on the far west wall of the main room of the warehouse.

All eyes turned to that area. From the smoke billowing out of the crater in the wall, nine figures appeared. These sillhouettes walked forward, until they came into focus in a spot clear of the smoke. Most of them were teenagers, except for one small girl of 12, and a young woman of 27. They all held fierce expressions, and looked easily ready for a fight.

The young woman had green-black hair pulled back into a fat braid and had violet eyes. She wore a red and grey halter top and black cargo shorts, with an orange cowboy hat on her head and knee-high leather boots. There were several guns of different caliber and era floating about her, all pointed out and forward at the people watching.

The little girl had long, spiky pink and blond hair and chocolate brown eyes, and wore a green jumpsuit and white tap shoes. There was a white cat _**((We all know the cat is an Exceed, but the wizards in Draco Helix didn't know that))**_sitting on her shouler, staring at the wizards. The girl held the hand of a tall man in a suit with the head of a goat. Despite being young, and not looking very threatening, the girl's face held a definite mark of determination.

Both these ladies stood on the far left of the group.

Next to them, there was a well-built teenage boy with midnight blue hair and ocean blue eyes. His shirt was off, showing a well-sculpted torso. In fact, the only clthes he had on were a pair of dark blue exercise shorts that matched hs hair, with a yellow stripe on the outer side of both legs. He passed between his hands a sword, made entirely of ice.

On the other side, on the far right, there was a boy with purple hair and a no-nonsense expressionrage written in his grey eyes., with . He wore full-body armor with the Heart Kreuz emblem on it. He brandished two short swords in both his hands.

Next to him, was a large, muscular young man. His hair was white, and cut into just slightly longer than a standard crewcut, except for one tiny braid, that was also a different color, it was auburn instead of white. He wore a green camouflage vest and ripped denim shorts. He also had a monocle. Each of his limbs seemed to be something not human. His right arm seemed to be made of black stone, his left arm was covered in matted green-yellow fur with magenta polka dots with purple padding on the hand, his left leg was covered in scales with a cloven hoof instead of a foot, and his right leg was light tanned and furry, with a padded paw that had impressive claws. In addition, he had gold glitter surrounding him.

On his side, was a somewhat short girl with spiky blue hair with black highlights pulled back into a tight ponytail, and Gale-Force reading glasses covering her crimson eyes. She wore a somewhat short yellow sundress and hot pink sneakers. She held a stylus in both hands as if they were daggers.

Next to her was a taller girl with distinctly similar faces to the other girl, understandable, since they were fraternal twin sisters. This girl's hair was spiky black with bue highlights, and her amber eyes had no glasses. She wore a coal colored shirt with the bottom ripped off to expose her midriff, and a somewhat short skirt over black leggings. Her face was cocky and malicious, as if she would like little else than to stomp on someone's head with her spiked combat boots.

And in the middle stood a young young man had onyx eyes, and mostly pink hair, except two jagged stripes of blonde resembling lightning that formed a V as they crossed on the small cowlick in the very center of his forehead. He wore a tattered beige vest and baggy red pants with black lace sandals. Around his neck was a white infinity scarf with dark blue lines running on it in a scale pattern, patterned after a favotite scarf of the man who gave him this one. On his shoulder stood another cat _**((Exceed))**_, this one colored navy blue. Electricity and fire danced in the air all around him. He had a big grin and was wheeling his arm, as if he was about to give someone a beating and was seriously going to enjoy doing so.

The Draco Helix mages had fear written on their bodies. For these wizards were well-known throughout all of Fiore as the up-and-coming new team of powerful young wizards, a team that in it's entire record of currently two and a half year, never once failed, delayed, postponed, or extended even a single mission. _Perfect_ record. And the wizards who made it up struck fear into the heart of even the darkest and most jaded criminal.

The cowgirl was Asuka Connell, daughter of Alzack and Bisca Connell. Known as the Sniper Queen, she served as the team's instructor, guide, and go-to backup.  
The topless boy was Ash Fullbuster, son of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster. Arctic Ash definitely knew how to use that ice sword.  
The boy in armor was Simon Fernandes, son of Jellal and Erza Fernandes. His ferocity and unique magic combination earned him the fitting title of Celestial Reaper.  
The large, glittering beast-man was Oberon Strauss, son of Elfman and Evergreen Strauss. Fitting of his epithet: Lord of Monsters, he took the powers of magic creatures to use as his own, his opponents could never cope.  
The two twin girls were named Selene and Marion Redfox, daughters of Gajeel and Levy Redfox. Selene was the taller one with black and blue hair, Marion was shorter and had blue and black hair. They were collectively known as the Shadow Gears, carrying o the legacy of their mother's old team name.  
The male white Exceed was named Andreas, the blue female was his big sister Joy. they didn't have epithets, but they could hold their own in a fight.  
The small girl was Stella Dragneel, daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. She had recently been given the title of Star Princess. The goat-man was the Celestial Spirit Capricorn, Stella's go-to Celestial Key. By all accounts, someone her ae shouldn't have been able to handle a Gold Key, but Stella held incredible latent power.  
And finally, the man in the center. You could probably hve guessed by now, but he was KAssem Dragneel, older brother of Stella Dragneel, and firstborn child f Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. He was the first recorded case of a Fourth Generation Dragin Slayer, someone who practiced two entirely different types of Dragon Slayer magic-Fire and Lightning. Because of this, he was called the Burning Thunder of Fairy Tail.

Kassem stepped forward slightly and spoke. "We heard that you guys had been camping here". Ash added to the phrase. "We've been told about what you've been doing''. Marion looked forward and spoke. "You should know better-" Selene finished her phrase "-than to do those things". Simon gave a smirk and said, "But you still did them anyway". Stella stuck her toungue out at them. "As wizards of the ultimate legal guild, we can't stand for that". Oberon popped his neck as he spoke. "If you had kept quiet, we would have left you alone". Andreas looked at the wizards as he gave his line. "But you didn't, and that's inexcusable". Joy piped in after her brother. "Wizards of a legal guild can never simply stand by and let such an abrasion of rules slide". Asuka threw her head up slightly. "And that's why we're here today".

All of them spoke in unison. "WE ARE THE WRECKER FAIRIES, OF THE GUILD FAIRY TAIL, AND WE HAVE COME TO DELIVER JUSTICE UPON YOU!"

At this they charged.

* * *

_**And next up, we have the fight scene, where we show all their bad $$ powers.**_

_**I also have a request, lovely people who read my story. If you have ideas for things you want to see in this story, please, tell me. I actually would be willing to put them in the story. **_


	5. The fall of Draco Helix

**_NLH: And here, we have the chaper where we introduce the powers and fighting styles of the Wrecker Fairies. Not much to say, I suppose, so let's get on with it._**

* * *

The next few minutes were remarkably unpleasant for Draco Helix.

When the Wrecker Fairies charged, so did they. But even though they were an entire guild, while their opponents numbered only twelve, those twelve far outclassed anyone the dark guild had in their arsenal.

First up came Asuka. she ran at high speed, weaving in and out of crowds of opponentss. Guns spun and circled all around her, constantly firing and refiring. Every bullet found its target, and every bullet was a magic effect bullet. Thanks to her Requip magic, every clip emptied was replaced in a few seconds in just a flash of light.

Then there was Ash. Every strike his adversaries attempted to send to him simply passed straight through; his Water Body magic left him intangible to most physical attacks,. It also allowed him considerable offensive power, jets of water shots from his hands, disarming the dark wizards quickly. His sword flew and whirled about in both his hands, cutting and smacking all unintelligent enough to try charging him. All his strikes merely disarmed his opponents and sent them to the ground. Immediately afterward, however, sheets of ice came from his hands and pinned them down in such a way that they were in no danger, but wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

All four of Oberon's arms and legs, as previously mentioned, had some sort of beastly attribute, and with these attributes, came immense physical power. He was breaking shields and cracking bones with his bare hands. The glitter around him was the Fairy magic his mother taught him to utilize. it took various shapes, each one detrimental to his opponents. Wings, needles, weights, walls, and more. He seemed to never run out of the glitter either.

Simon was flying all over the battlefield, cloaked in gold light. He could use Heavenly Body magic like his father, but he didn't use it for much else than transportation. His real combat form was Knight-class Requip magic. His armor and his weaponry changed constantly, and each combination of changes had different, harmful effects upon those he fought.

Marion's hands raced, her dual styli wrote out various words in the air, which her Solid Script magic whould turn into substance. After the third time she wrote "Intestinal cramps", they realized direct assault was a bad idea.

Selene was utilizing powerful Iron Dragon Slayer magic. Her entire body was covered in metal scales, reducing damage done to her, while increasing the damage she dealt to others. The metal on her arm would stretch and contort into different weapons for her to use even more effectively than her already-dangerous bare hands.

Andreas and Joy had sprouted wings. They flew to and fro, pulling random food items from their backpacks, far more and far bigger articles of food than they should have been capable of carrying in their backpacks, which they would use as weapons with surprising effectiveness, before forcefully stuffing them into their opponents' mouths.

Stella did not do any real fighting. But Capricorn did. He had incredible prowess in martial art, and because he was a Celestial Spirit, he was totally impervious to harm.

And finally, there was Kassem. Lightning and fire encased different parts of his body as he launced blow after crushing blow on his opponents. He was causing the most destruction in his wake.

All the Wrecker Fairies fought with incredible ferocity. Soon, the warehouse they stood in, in the classic style of the abodes of all wrongdoers who were visited by members of Fairy Tail, was brough to the ground. All the members of Draco Helix lay strewn about the battlefield, all with minor or moderate injuries. The Wrecker Fairies, Meanwhile, had barely a scratch. And their spirits were high.

"You did great Capricorn! Now take a nice, long rest." Stella sent her faithful spirit back to the world he came fom, before se ran over to her older brother and leapt into his arms. Kassem spun the girl around, hugging her close to him. "You did pretty good yourself, missy." He told his little sister, whom he constantly doted on. Andreas and Joy went back to them and joined in on their masters' hug.

Oberon's limbs were now normal human ones, albeit quite muscular. He clapped Simon on the shoulder. "You didn't fall on your face, Violet. You'll be a decent wizard yet." Simon was understandably annoyed by almost everything in that statement. He replied with, "You weren't so bad yourself, Fairy Princess. Maybe someday you'll be able to last more than six seconds against Asuka." While all the Wrecker Fairies were strong, none of them could last very long when challenging against Asuka. Kassem held the record with 12 seconds. But Oberon challenged her constantly, because just like his father, he had an obsession with manliness and a massive ego that didn't permit him to accept defeat. Or brush off insults. As such, Simon's quip made Oberon retort, and soon, they were arguing back and forth.

Watching this, Marion rolled her eyes. "I swear, sometimes they could pass off as giant children with the way they act.'' Ash simply nodded. He wasn't much of a talker, but he was always sweet on Marion.

Once Kassem had put Stella down, Selene went to him. "Nice moves out there today." She told him with a smirk. Kassem grinned. "You weren't so bad yourself. Y'know, when you do that one move where you sommersault through the air, everyone can see down your shirt?" She chuckled. "Maybe I did that on purpose." Kassem suddenly perked up as he thought of something. "Almost forgot. How many guys did you get?" Selene thought for a minute. "198." Kassem nodded as he counted in his head, before muttering a small curse under his breath. "So close. 196." Selene laughed. "Guess that means I win Challenge #15."

Kassem and Selene had a challenge system. They had 50 different competitions they would challenge the other to. Challenge #15 was to see who took out the most bad guys when they were on a mission.

Stella patted her now-grumpy brother on the back. "Don't worry brother, I know how you can get her back." Kassem turned to her. "How's that?" Stella pulled him to her, whispering in his ear. As she did so, Kassem's face changed to surprise, and then deviousness. "Good idea." He got up and turned back to Selene. "Selene, you've beaten me at Challenge #15. I now have to redeem myself. So, when we get back, you will face me in..." He smirked "Challenge #47"

At the mention of Challenge #47, all other members of the Wrecker Fairies looked to Kasem in shock. Stella gad a slightly evil grin on her face, Andreas and Joy held each other in fear, Oberon and Simon were no longer arguing, instead staring onward in fear, Marion unintentionally wrapped her arms around Ash, and Ash _**very**_ intentionally held her closer with his hand on her waist. Even Asuka looked up from the dark wizards, which she had all tied together in one big ball, and covered her mouth, her eyes wide.

Selene looked around, and then looked boldly at Kassem. "Of course." The others all gasped in disbelief, even Stella, she didn't think her plan would actually _work_. Only Kassem as unsurprised. He met her look with equal boldness. "Okay then. In the old tavern?" She nodded. "Unless you want to do it here." They were met with a resounding chorus of "NO!"

"Let's just get going." Asuka said. They all gave their assent, and all of them lifted the large ball of defeated enemies together.

* * *

After dropping the dark wizards off to the authorities, they boarded a train headed back to Magnolia. Kassem, Stella, Joy, Andreas, and Selene all sat on one side, across from Asuka, Ash, Marion, Simon, and Oberon. Kassem and Selene had motion sickness like any Dragon Slayer. Stella got it too, but with her it was just bad luck. Their teammates all conversed, trying not to regard their queasy partners.

And so, the Wrecker Fairies made their course home.

* * *

_**Here's chapter 5. What do you guys think is challenge #47? Tell me in the reviews. Next chapter, we see what the guild's like now, and we get to find out what Challenge #47 is. It's gonna be good.**_


End file.
